How to Be Yours
by Al-chii NekoNyan
Summary: "Aku tak mengerti kenapa apapun yang kulakukan untuk membuatnya tertarik padaku tak berhasil. Sebenarnya, apa yang harus kulakukan!"


Author Al pengen nyoba bikin ff Alma Toran arc, ah :'3

Author juga capek bikin OC terus -_-v

Yay! Check it out, desu~ xD

* * *

Summary:  
"Aku tak mengerti kenapa apapun yang kulakukan untuk membuatnya tertarik padaku tak berhasil. Sebenarnya, apa yang harus kulakukan?!"

* * *

Rating: T  
Genre: Romance, Humor(?)  
Warning: OOC, Typo, gak jelas, absurd, humornya nggak asik, romance kurang greget(?), tidak sesuai kaedah bahasa Indonesia,dan lain-lain  
Disclaimer: Magi ya udah pasti punya Shinobu Ohtaka-sensei. Fanfictnya bikinan saya, Al-chii NekoNyan

* * *

"A-anu, Solomon..."

Solomon menoleh.

Sheba hanya bisa berdiri kaku sambil menunduk dan memainkan jari-jarinya.

"Ada apa, Sheba?" tanya Solomon keheranan, melihat keringat yang bermunculan di pelipis Sheba.

"A-aku..."

"Solomon, ada yang ingin bertemu denganmu," panggil Ithnan, melambai pada Solomon.

Solomon mengangguk. "Ya, aku segera datang. Apa yang ingin kau katakan, Sheba?"

Tapi kemudian Sheba menggeleng, "Tak ada apa-apa, Solomon. Kou boleh pergi."

Solomon memandang Sheba dengan tatapan kebingungan, tapi ia kemudian pergi dan mendatangi Ithnan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Uhh, aku tak bisa mengatakannya lagi, Ugooooo," tangis Sheba di pundak Ugo.

Ugo menepuk pelan kepala Sheba, "Mungkin usahamu kurang, Sheba."

"Apa yang harus kulakukan? Solomon sangat sibuk, ia hampir selalu mengabaikanku! HUAAAAAA!" sergah Sheba, menangis makin keras.

"Mungkin kau harus coba metode lain, Sheba," ujar Arba sambil membereskan meja kerjanya.

"Me-metode lain...?" tanya Sheba, menoleh pada Arba dan mengelap ingusnya.

Arba tersenyum lebar, kemudian berbisik pada Sheba.

Sheba melongo.

"Bagaimana?"

Hening.

"Eeng... Arba..."

Arba menenggak sedikit, tanda bahwa ia mendengarkan.

"Apa kau... Bisa ulang apa yang kau katakan? Aku nggak dengar."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sheba berdiri dengan gugup di depan pintu kamar Solomon.

Ia melirik kearah Arba dan Ugo yang bersembunyi di balik tembok, tersenyum lebar dan mengacungkan jempolnya.

"Kau yakin ini akan berhasil, Arba?" tanya Ugo ragu-ragu.

"Semuanya tergantung pada Sheba. Jika ia benar-benar menyukai Solomon, ia pasti akan berhasil!" Arba mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

Ugo hanya mengangkat bahu.

Kemudian, Sheba mengetuk pintu kamar Solomon.

"Siapa?" terdengar suara samar Solomon dari dalam.

"Ini aku! She-Sheba!" balas Sheba, kepalan tangannya gemetaran dan keringat bercucuran dari pelipisnya.

"Ya, masuklah," balas Solomon.

Sheba melirik Arba dan Ugo untuk terakhir kalinya. Arba tampak puas, sementara Ugo terlihat sedikit gugup.

Ya. Sebenarnya Sheba sama dengan Ugo. Dia gugup. Memikirkan ia akan menjalankan rencana Arba membuat ia makin gemetar.

Sheba membuka knop pintu kamar Solomon perlahan, memastikan ia tidak membuat Solomon terkejut (meskipun sebenarnya Solomon tak akan terkejut lagi karena Sheba sudah mengetuk pintu).

Ketika Sheba masuk, Solomon sedang membaca selembar kertas dengan wajah serius, sesekali mengangguk nggak jelas.

Solomon menurunkan lembaran kertas yang menutupi wajahnya itu sedikit, agar ia bisa melihat Sheba, kemudian bertanya, "Ada apa, Sheba?"

Sheba menggaruk-garuk pipinya dengan gugup, mengelap keringatnya sedikit, dan... TIDAK BICARA APA-APA.

Itu membuat keheningan panjang terjadi...

"Sheba?"

"So-Solomon... Aku ingin mengatakan..."

Solomon mengangguk, melirik Sheba sedikit, tapi tak menjauhkan matanya dari tulisan-tulisan di kertas.  
Tiba-tiba Sheba berbarung di lantai dan memasang pose-pose seksi. Yak. POSE-POSE SEKSI.

"Kamu ngapain, Sheba?" tanya Solomon dengan ekspresi datar.

Krik.

Krik.

Krik.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"HUAAAAAAAA~~ CARA MACAM ITU MANA MUNGKIN BERHASIIIILLLL!" teriak Sheba, mencengram rambutnya dengan wajah memerah.

Ia merasa sangat malu telah melakukan hal semacam itu. Ya.

"Aku tak mengerti kenapa apapun yang kulakukan untuk membuatnya tertarik padaku tak berhasil. Sebenarnya, apa yang harus kulakukan?!" Sheba menggaruk-garuk dinding, mulai merasa stress.

"Tenanglah, aru~ Aku punya ide yang lebih baik, aru," ujar Falan, tersenyum jahil.

"Apa? Kau ingin aku buka baju di depan Solomon?" balas Sheba ketus.

"Kok tau, aru?"

"TUHKAN!"

Sementara Sheba sibuk sendiri untuk menghilangkan rasa stressnya, Ugo, Arba, dan Falan hanya bisa saling pandang.

"Sheba, mungkin harus kau sendiri yang mengumpulkan keberanianmu. Mungkin tanpa saran-saran dari kami, kau bisa lebih maju," ujar Ugo pelan.

Sheba diam.

Terjadi keheningan panjang...

Ugo, Arba, dan Falan mulai khawatir. Mereka berpikir, '_Jangan-jangan Sheba marah?_'.

Tapi, begitu melihat senyum Sheba yang tiba-tiba mengembang lebar, mereka merasa senang.

"Aku sudah tahu apa yang harus kulakukan!" seru Sheba semangat.

"Ya, aru! Lakukan yang harusnya kau lakukan, aru!" balas Falan senang, menepuk-nepuk kepala Sheba dengan semangat.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Solomon! Kali ini aku benar-benar yakin apa yang ingin kukatakan padamu!"

Solomon menoleh keheranan.

"Apa maksudmu, Sheba?" balasnya.

Sheba mengepalkan kedua tangannya dengan penuh keyakinan.

"SO-SOLOMON! SE-SE-SE-SE-SE-SE-SE..."

Sheba menjadi kaku, membuatnya tak bisa menyelesaikan kata-katanya. Ia melirik Ugo, Arba, dan Falan yang bersembunyi dan hanya menatap Sheba dengan tatapan meyakinkan.

Sheba menarik nafas panjang dan menenangkan dirinya. Solomon makin bingung.

"Solomon... Yang ingin aku katakan adalah..."-Sheba menelan ludah-"Aku senang bisa bersamamu selama ini."

"Aku juga," balas Solomon singkat.

Hening panjang.

Sheba mangap dan wajahnya memerah.

Solomon heran melihat reaksi Sheba.

Ugo, Arba, dan Falan tersenyum puas.

Tapi kemudian Solomon melanjutkan omongannya, "Aku yakin kau senang dengan caraku untuk menjadi ayah yang baik untukmu, ya, 'kan?"

**JDEEEEERRRRR! **

"Bu-bukan begitu maksudku...!"

"Apa peranku menjadi ayah yang baik masih belum cukup bagus, Sheba?"

"Ti-tidak. Maksudku... Apa kau tidak punya perasaan lebih padaku selain peran sebagai seorang ayah?"

"Kurasa begitu."

Kemudian Sheba berteriak, "KALAU BEGITU, KATAKAN BAGAIMANA AGAR KAU MENCINTAIKU, SOLOMON!"

Hening.

Solomon terperangah.

Ugo nyaris pingsan.

Arba senyum-senyum nggak jelas.

Falan menatap Solomon dan Sheba dengan wajah penasaran.

"Maksudmu...?"

"Aku suka padamu, Solomon. Kumohon, katakan apa yang harus aku lakukan agar kau mencintaiku," ujar Sheba, tersenyum gugup.

Solomon tersenyum tipis.

"Itu yang kau inginkan, Sheba? Kalau begitu, aku tak akan sungkan. Berhasil menaklukkan hatiku atau tidak, itu tergantung usahamu."

_-The End-_

* * *

Yak, inilah hasil ff setelah ngestuck lumayan lama akibat ide buntu disumbat sama kegiatan-kegiatan sekolah :"  
Setelah ini memang mau ngurangi ff OC sih, soalnya lama-lama ngerasa aneh juga bikin ff OC mulu .-.  
Yah, kuharap kalian suka ff Alma toran arc ini, meskipun rasanya emang ada yang aneh, ya, meskipun aku nggak tahu itu apaan '-')a  
Kalau gitu, mohon review-nya, ya ^^b


End file.
